Pertenencia (SoichiroxLight)
by KazuYagami
Summary: Yo le pertenecía, pero ellos no lo sabían. Advertencias: AU, Angustia, Insinuaciones incestuosas y homosexuales, OoC.


**Pertenencia**

No me gusta.

No me gusta que la aspereza de sus ya deterioradas manos me haga daño, no me gusta lo mucho que me raspa su barbilla a medio afeitar cuando intenta besar mis labios, no me gusta que muerda mi cuello marcándome como si fuera de su propiedad, no me gusta que me haga suyo en contra de mi voluntad.

Papá dice quererme, pero no creo que la manera en que me lo demuestre forme parte de algo normal. Es un lobo con piel de oveja, así nada más. Durante el día enjuicia a criminales igual de malos que él, porque de noche me obliga a hacer cosas que estoy casi seguro yo no debería ni conocer.

Siempre espera que mamá esté dormida para entrar a mi cuarto a escondidas, para terminar metido entre mis sabanas y dejarlas llenas de su olor. Odio ese hedor, él lo desconoce. Yo lo espero despierto, porque si me atrevo a cerrar los ojos sería peor la paliza que me fuera a dar. Me amenaza, diciéndome que me llevara lejos, donde nunca nadie me podría llegar a encontrar.

Él dice que soy yo quien lo tienta a ultrajarme por poseer la piel que tengo, por mi pequeña boca que a cualquier lo haría pecar, por tener apariencia libidinosa a pesar de mi corta edad, pero incluso a mis 8 años sé que esa mentira sólo camufla su retorcida degeneración, pues me jura que sólo yo voy a existir para él, que si me dejo hacer entre sus brazos ningún otro niño sufriría lo que yo.

Y en mi ignorancia, mientras toca lugares que me hacen sentir raro, le termino por creer.

Me resulta extraño, pero no me permite estar con nadie más que con él, le desagradan los que dicen ser mis amigos, me persuade sin razón para que los deje de ver. Me arrastra a estar solo, no quiere que salga a jugar a la calle sin su previa aprobación. Mamá a veces le reclama, pero no sé cómo lo hace, siempre la termina de convencer.

De la casa a la escuela, de allá hasta acá. No existe otro lugar.

Me convenzo de que papá está enfermo, pero no sé a quién preguntarle si lo que hace está bien o mal, sólo me limito a dejar caer mi espalda sobre el colchado, a pesar del dolor agudo que me causa cuando se introduce en mi interior.

No logro entender muy bien todavía, pero mientras todos los niños de mi clase forman recuerdos alegres con sus familias, en mi retina sólo quedan marcadas las expresiones que en el rostro de mi padre se labran imperiosas, como su pecho se infla y se encoje en lo que me susurra frases enloquecidas, que para mí no tienen mucho sentido a decir verdad. Dice que me ama, pero no se resiste a hacerme daño, dice que soy el único, pero se besa con mamá, me ruega que lo perdone, pero no pareciera decirlo con sinceridad.

Él no sabe que alguien más se dio cuenta de lo que me hace, ignora que mi profesor ha visto las marcas que deja en mi piel, que cuando me preguntó por el origen de ellas yo no supe qué decir ni qué hacer. El señor Ryuuzaki es inteligente y creo que supuso por cuenta propia la razón, pero juro que de mis labios no salió nada que lo incriminara, tal cual se me fue ordenado callé.

Quiero creer que lo que me hace es lo correcto, que aunque me duela así es como las cosas deben ser. Algo dentro de mí no quiere que papá sufra, no quiere que piensen mal de él. Sin embargo, esa noche en particular, algo hizo detener toda su falsedad como derrumbe de una torre de naipe bajo sus pies.

Papá no entró a mi habitación como lo solía hacer y no sabiendo qué pasaba, por supuesto que me extrañé, en vez de su voz, sólo ruidos provenientes de la planta inferior fue lo que escuché. Yo sabía que no debía bajar, pero la curiosidad me ganó, así que envuelto en mi pijama de coloridos tonos, bajé por los escalones hasta llegar al salón.

El sonido de las sirenas eran casi ensordecedoras, las luces de los coches aparcados tras la puerta casi no me dejaban ver. La policía había llegado a mi casa y el señor Ryuuzaki venía con ellos, papá estaba esposado tras él. Mamá más allá lloraba desconsolada, no pudiendo creer lo que los agentes de la policía le daban a conocer, que mi propio padre me abusaba, que hace años me tocaba sin que nadie lo notara, fingiendo ser un buen hombre de familia como políticamente debía ser.

Pero yo seguía sin comprender.

—Tranquilo pequeño, todo estará bien. Ya se acabó.

Me susurró al oído el señor Ryuuzaki, mientras me cargaba entre sus brazos para apoyarme en su regazo, lugar donde inconscientemente me aferré. Era dulce, cálido, sí me gustaba si el que me abrazaba era él. No obstante, no pude creerle ninguna de sus palabras porque la llameante ira en los ojos de mi padre me cegó. Él era el jefe de la policía, no podían encerrarlo, de alguna u otra manera se las ingeniaría para librarse de cualquier acusación.

Él siempre regresaría a mi cama por las noches, volvería a hacerme todas esas cosas que debería hacerle a una mujer. Me di cuenta que nada iba a cambiar, seguiría siendo preso de sus garras disfrazadas de caricias dadas a modo de amor fraternal, seguiría oyendo el acorde de sus roncos jadeos mientras yo me hacía ovillo intentando no llorar.

Él volvería, ni mi madre ni el señor Ryuuzaki lo impedirían.

 _Yo le pertenecía, pero ellos no lo sabían.  
_

 **La verdad no estoy del todo loca por escribir algo así, sólo nació. Aun así siento que fue algo descabellado. Lamento el OoC.**


End file.
